


Don't taint my reputation, dude!

by Zaneey



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Body marks, Hermann is a fucking tease, M/M, and el famoso red and print from a swet spank, and hermann ruins everything, as always, coz newt is a sweet baby boy, herms is possessive and nobody can convince me otherwise, i love these bickering gay dorks, just a bit, like hickeys, loads of bickering, newt is trying so hard, pentecost is mentionned, this is basically because of tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaneey/pseuds/Zaneey
Summary: "Dude I've gotta tell you, you have a chalk hand print on your butt and I think everybody saw it and knows whom it is so yeah."In which Newt walks in the whole Shatterdome with a chalk print on his ass of Hermann's hand and gets angry about it. A lil' bit of fun, fluff, angst and of course a lil bit of smut and there you go.





	Don't taint my reputation, dude!

**Author's Note:**

> It's just something I saw on tumblr actually XD Newt walking in the Shatterdome with a chalk hand print on his ass and Tendo is the only one telling him. Of course, it just ended up being a small angsty bit followed by something kind of smutty. Sometimes it be like that, Newmann small angsty bit followed by something kind of smutty.  
> 
>  

 

Newt exited the lab and walked down the corridors, walking at a fast pace and feeling  _slightly_  annoyed. He was supposed to have received the papers to fill in order to get the kaiju sample from the last kill  _three hours_  ago. Newt wasn't a patient person but he could be, if needed to, and he was patient with the Shatterdome's shitty organisation, he really was. He could easily imagine that most of the people were very busy (he'd even say that most of them were absolutely overworked) and after all, he was too (and kind of liked it actually) but three hours was too much. He kept himself busy, putting music out loud to annoy Hermann, rereading his last notes, erasing some stuff from Hermann's chalk board (and got hit in the shins by his cane), talked uselessly to the tanks in which were floating parts of different kaiju from which he extracted every information he could... but when three hours had passed and that Hermann yelled at him  _really_ _loudly_  he had to sit and think. He couldn't just wait forever. 

It led him to now, walking angrily I'm the corridors to get to Stacker's office because while he was at it, let's just go and yell at the highest ranked person in the whole Shatterdome, shall we? 

While he was walking, some people started to look at him, smiling. At first he just thought he just looked ridiculous when he was angry (he actually did look ridiculous and it had always been his cross to bear) and not very frightening. Then he realised that people looked at his ass so he just assumed his new jeans were just making his butt look awesome but when one woman laughed as he passed by, he began to worry. Maybe, he thought, people weren't actually looking at his butt and something was stuck on his back? He was used to be looked at like he was some kind of weirdo (which he, proudly enough, was) but he didn't want people to laugh at him when something was stuck on him. 

His pace slowed down and he started to look around. It was getting really uncomfortable. Suddenly he heard running footsteps coming from behind him and looked. Tendo was jogging towards him.

"Man ! Hey !"

Newt noticed he was obviously making a huge effort not to laugh and made a pouty face but before he could talk Tendo put his hand on his upper back and whispered to his ear.

"Dude I've gotta tell you, you have a chalk hand print on your butt and I think everybody saw it and knows whom it is so yeah." he said and finally gave up at the end and burst out laughing. 

 

Newt felt his face become red and his ears get warm as he put his hands on his butt. He abruptly turned tail and did the walk of shame on his own tracks, avoiding everyone's glare and still hearing Tendo's laugh fading away as the man walked away to the opposite of Newt's way. 

A flash of memory came back to him from earlier this day, Hermann passing behind him and slowly putting a hand on his ass then pecking his neck. Newt remembered the shiver that started from the warm feeling of the mathematician's hand that crept to the back of his head. He remembered the coolness after Hermann left his back to return to his work and... 

Okay.

Change of plans. 

\---

Hermann, who was writing some complex calculations on the bottom of his blackboard, didn't even flinch when Newt entered loudly the lab.

"Hermann ! We need to talk !"

Hermann slightly nod at a provocatively bored pace and kept writing. Newt walked to his side of the lab and fell heavily in his chair.

"I mean, I have a reputation, dude !" he exclaimed, letting his hands fall flat on his thighs.

''I am fully aware of that fact, for you are mentioning it quite a lot-" replied Hermann, gritting his teeth.

"Well at least I have one !" Newt screamed, jerking forward in his chair, his fingers gripping tightly the armrests.

"-during the day but I suppose it is-" Hermann kept going, thinking that he  _did_  have one. 

"You are such a-a mussel !" stammered Newt. ''Always in-" 

"-just you being an immature child who only cares about-"

"-your lab never getting out with people because you know that's what people do-" provoked Newt, throwing his arms in the air. 

"-other people's opinion when you perfectly know-" Hermann growled, his tone rising along Newt's as he briskly turned to face him. 

"-but I forgot that Sir Hermann Gottblieb would neeever lower himself to social conventions-" he kept talking, standing up and walking towards Hermann. 

"-they find you preposterous at best and I'm sorry did you just call me a  _mussel_  ?" he asked angrily as he started to walk too, each hit of his cane on the floor punctuating his words. 

"-he is too above us to engage in this kind of trivialities and yes I fucking did because you never ever leave the lab except to lick the Marshall's balls !"

Hermann took one last step, falling silent, his upper lip twitching as he exhaled slowly, staring Newt in the eyes. 

"What ? Did I reach a sensible point ? I'm starting to know them, dude, you know how it goes : only the truth hurts !" Newt smirked, his nose almost touching Hermann's.

The mathematician took a long breath, pursed his lips and opened his mouth. Newt didn't move an inch, waiting. 

"It is not the truth, you know it very well, I am only showing some respect, a concept you don't seem to acknowledge the existence. Now please, would you remind me why we are fighing ?" Hermann said, his tone flat but the lingering anger was still there. 

Newt's face twitched and he took a step back. 

"Pff ! As if you didn't know !"

"I really don't. You just burst in our lab, screeching like a pterodactyl about something I am not even aware of."

Newt squinted his eyes.

"You really don't ?"

"You heard me."

Hermann admiting that he didn't know something was unusual. Really unusual. Newt turned his back to him and pointed at his butt where the hand print was. 

''Does that remind you something ? You can't just... You know ? I have a reputation that doesn't, like, qualify me as Hermann's little bitch ? 'Cause everyone  _knows_  to whom this hand print is, dude." 

Hermann stared at Newt's ass and he suddenly remembered putting his hand on it this morning in one of his rare displays of affection, not even paying attention to his palm covered in chalk. He swallowed, weirdly aroused by seeing his mark on Newt's butt.

''Oh.''

" _Oh_  ?" Newt repeated offended, facing Hermann again. "Dude I-"

Newt's breath died in his mouth as Hermann put his hand exactly on the hand print on his butt. The warm feeling caused him to shiver again and he groaned. 

"I'm not your little bitch..."

Hermann slowly pulled him closer and replied with a sly smile.

"Aren't you though ?" 

''Oh you fu-"

Newt couldn't finish his insult, the loud clatter of the cane falling on the floor surprising him as he was being fiercely kissed. Hermann tucked both of his hands in Newt's back pockets and bit his lower lip. 

That fucker. 

''Hm don't... Try to buy me... With a kiss..." Newt protested between kisses, pressing himself against Hermann, slipping his hand on his partner's hips. "It doesn't work..."

"It does..." he whispered back, pinching Newt's ass cheeks.

"Aw man !" he yelped. "You have such a kink on my ass I swear."

Hermann put one of his hands in Newt's hair and tugged it.

"Stop being so cocky, you crave it."

"It ?"

The mathematician didn't answer to him. Instead, he pulled his head backward and sucked the tender skin of his neck, getting moans from Newt. 

''Oh I like it when you're rough babe..." he said in a playful tone. 

Hermann tightened his grip on Newt's ass as he gently kissed the hickey but it made him take a step back, his playful expression falling off of his face like a mask.

"No Herms, you won't buy me with sex, not this time. It's too easy to just, like, fuck me, hoping I'll excuse you." he said, rising a finger and putting a hand on his hip, breathing heavily. 

"I was not counting on it, I know you've already excused me for this. I genuinely want to-"

"No, really Herms-"

" _Don't_  call me that-"

"-I just walked the whole Shatterdome with the chalk print of your hand on my ass ! People were laughing at me ! I want apologies."

Hermann crossed his arms, sighed, then bent down to get his cane on the floor. He looked at Newt dead in the eyes then turned his back without a word, heading to his chalkboard and got back where he was in his calculations. Newt watched him, his mouth opening and closing like a confused fish in the silence of the lab only disrupted by the sound of chalk on the board and he rose his arms in a shrug. 

"So that's it ? Is it just so  _hard_  to simply  _apologize_  that even I am not worth the effort ? You know what ? Fuck you, you twat, I just wanted it to be cool and you made it bad."

''You're the one who came in here screeching like a-"

"And fuck you, with your pterodactyl, will you ? What's this ? It's new ?"

Hermann didn't bother to answer and did his best to ignore Newt. But he wasn't quite done yet. 

''You don't know what it's like to feel humiliated, feeling every look in the streets, in the corridors, look at you and laugh !" he knew he was wrong, that Hermann  _did_  know, but he was not the kind to stop before the limit. "I do ! And I can tell you, there's a reason I care so much about other's people opinions ! My reputation is something I can control, is something I need to control otherwise it just goes batshit crazy and you are in no ways entitled to screw that up, Hermann, you hear me ?!"

Newt exhaled by his nostrils, his fists clenching tightly and glaring at Hermann's neck who wouldn't turn to at least look at him. He decided -unusual thing for him- to calm down and say how he really felt. Newt closed his eyes for 20 seconds and when he opened them, Hermann was looking at him. 

''Okay... Dude, I'm being honest with you, I really felt bad earlier and humiliated. I mean, I sometimes  _work_  with some of them ! How am I going to look at them now ?"

Hermann didn't answer but didn't show any sign of anger anymore. 

"I mean, you do know, now, that humiliations and all that stuff is pretty sensible for me, right ?" he sighed. " I don't know man, just, don't do it again? Because I-"

"I'm sorry."

Newt blinked, cut half sentence and the only reply he could give was :

"What ?"

"I'm sorry, Newton. I didn't think about it, it was something I did without thinking and I apologize."

Newt scratched the back of his head, readjusted his glasses and shook his wrist to put his bracelets back at their place. 

"Well... If I knew I would've played the emotional card earlier."

Hermann rolled his eyes so high they disappeared a brief instant under his eyelids then returned to his maths, casually adding :

"Oh by the way, you have a hickey."

Newt quickly slapped his hand against his neck, eyes big. 

" _Are you fucking kid-_ "

\---

"Ha-Herms I-" Newt stammered, biting his lip as Hermann was sucking his neck right below his Adam apple. "Ha ! Please I'm-" he exhaled. "-too tired for this..."

Hermann withdrew from inside of him, huffed slightly and laid near him on the bed, tangled in the blankets. Newt waited to get his breath back to remove the said blankets of Hermann's body on the sole purpose to piss him off and then got up. Hermann turned lazily his head to look at his ass and, conscious of this, Newt slapped a hand on it with a smile, almost exactly at the same place where a red hand print was already (turned out Hermann  _did_  have a kink on his ass) and walked to the tiny bathroom, intending to wash himself from their last fuck when his look got stuck on the tiny mirror above the sink. 

"Oh shit. That-That is definitely going to leave a mark." he said, pressing his fingers on the purple hickey on his neck skin. 

Hermann rolled on his belly and closed his eyes. 

"Oh no..." he sighed. 

Newt turned quickly.

"You could at least try to sound convincing."

Hermann opened his eyes but didn't reply. 

''I mean, what's so important about leaving your mark... On my... Body..." as he spoke, Newt felt his face become redder and he mouthed. " _Fuck it why now fuck._ " he cleared his throat and spoke louder. "It's not like someone is going to steal me away from you at any instant."

"Actually..." Hermann sat on the edge of the bed and stood. "It is quite the contrary."

Newt furrowed his brows.

"What d'you mean ?" he asked as Hermann walked to him shaking slowly his head. 

"You know what I mean, don't play fool."

Newt stared at him blankly, leaning on the sink then lowered his head with a chuckle. 

"Okay,  _some_  people  _sometimes_  look at me in a certain ways,  _maybe_."

"And you look back."

"Do I ?"

"You do."

''Yeah well you know, being flirty is a part of me man ! I've always been this way."

Hermann looked at him dead in the eyes and Newt smiled, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Is that what it is ?" he asked in a mocking tone. " _Jealousy_  Hermann ? But even if they look at me like a snack, which I am by the way, I wouldn't do anything back you know, I'm kind of dating you already."

''You will excuse me but over the years, you told me enough about your numerous relationships -whether it was for love or for sex- for me to worry a little bit." Hermann snapped in an wry tone.

''Did you just call me a slut ?"

"Sort of. But don't you like it...?" whispered Hermann in his ear, sliding his hands along his body to grab his ass cheeks.

''You  _asshole_." Newt moaned as the taller man pressed himself against him, making the sink dig in his lower back. 

He felt Hermann smile in his neck, dig his fingers in his hair and messing it even more, his other hand squeezing Newt's bum cheek. Their lips met quite brutally (not that any of them would complain) and Newt had to grip the edge of the sink as he didn't trust his legs to weight his body. 

He didn't need to worry about that for too long as Hermann bent and grabbed his thighs to lift him and pressed his body against the nearest wall. The fact that doing this must be hurting Hermann’s leg crossed his mind but he was too busy moaning to really consider it -and if it really was hurting, he wouldn’t do it, maybe this position didn't-

“Hmm-ahn! H-Herms!”

Newt bit his lip, whining as his hardening cocks slid against his partner's belly. He gripped Hermann's shoulders, strengthening the knot of his thighs around his hips and felt Hermann making another hickey in his neck, swallowing. 

"You know about what I said earlier..." he took a shaky breath when Hermann's head popped in front of his face, quirking a quizzical eyebrow and a look in his eyes saying something like " _You say a lot of things, dear, please precise to which one you are referring._ " then added. "I'd prefer you to lick my balls instead of Pentecost's..." Newt said with an impish smile. 

Hermann stopped and when his lips started to draw a sly smile, Newt knew he fucked up.

"I thought you were tired..." Hermann whispered in his ear, caressing Newt's jawline slowly then biting his earlobe. 

He then dropped him slowly and Newt felt his legs shake a bit but he was mostly pissed off. 

''Oh my God you're such a fucking tease !" he screamed exasperatedly as Hermann exited the bathroom limping slightly but with a mocking smirk, Newt following him. "I hate you oh my God if you even  _knew_  how much I-"

Hermann cut him by grabbing him by the neck to push him on the bed and crawled over him very slowly like a feline predator. 

''I think that considering the way you've been talking to me, you absolutely don't deserve that, but as you've been really good earlier, unless you are too tired, maybe that can be arranged if you are a  _very_  good boy after this." suggested Hermann with a crooning soft voice. 

Newt gulped, his ears hot, but gathered the audacity to still smile. 

"Yeah, that and you also want to use a blow job as an apology."

"That too."

"Ugh, you know me too well."

Hermann kisses him softly.

"So, is that a yes ?"

Newt huffed and gently pushed his head away.

"Just, get down there already, alright ?"

"Hmm... Don't get bossy,  _dear_." warned Hermann as he slid down to between Newt's legs.

**Author's Note:**

> My worst fear ? Mischaracterization, ha! Hope it wasn't too weird.


End file.
